conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Islamic Caliphate of Pashtunistan
|- | align="middle" colspan="2"|'Motto:' "God is Great" |- | align="middle" colspan="2"|'Anthem:' |- |'Capital' . |Kandahar |- |'Largest City' . |Kandahar |- |'Official languages' |Pashto, Dari, Persian, Somali, Arabic, |- |'Demonym' |Pashtuni |- |'Plural' |Pashtunis |- |'Government' - President - Prime Minister |Islamic Dictatorship |- |'Independence' |March 4, 2010 from Pakistan |- |'Population' |30,001,100 |- |'Gini' |52.1 |- |'HDI (2009)' |http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/File:Green_Arrow_Up_Darker.svg .876 |- |'Currency' |Pashtuni Pak |- |'Drives on the' |Right |- |'Internet TLD' |.PU |- |'Calling code' | +4827 |} The Islamic Caliphate of Pashtunistan, formed out of newly independent territory from Afghanistan and Pakistan, is an islamic republic. The nation is ruled by the Taliban, and its governing structure is closely integrated with Al-Qaeda. History http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pashtunistan&action=edit&section=3 edit Pre-colonial history The Pashtunistan area was historically called Pashtunkhwa, Pakhtunkhwa ("Pakhtun Quarter", according to H. W. Bellew) or Paktika (according to Herodotus), and mentioned by many Pashto poets in their verses as Pakhtunkhwa since the 11th century. The famous couplet by Ahmad Shah Durrani describes the association the people have with the regional city of Kandahar: Da Dili takht herauma cheh rayad kam zama da khkule Pukhtunkhwa da ghre saroona. Translation: "I forget the throne of Delhi when I recall the mountain peaks of my beautiful Pukhtunkhwa." An early Pashtun nationalist was the "warrior-poet" Khushal Khan Khattak, who was imprisoned by the Mughal emperor Aurangzeb for trying to incite the Pashtuns to rebel against the rule of the Mughals. However, despite sharing a common language and believing in a common ancestry, the Pashtuns first achieved unity in the 18th century. The last Afghan Empire, established in 1747 and encompassing the Pashtun areas, united the Pashtuns until the empire's eventual dismemberment by the British Empire and Ranjit Singh's Sikh kingdom. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pashtunistan&action=edit&section=4 edit Colonial history Following the decline of the Durrani Empire, the Pashtun domains began to shrink as they lost control of the regions (some parts only) now in Pakistan to the Sikhs, Balochis, and ultimately the British. The British arrived in the middle of the 19th century, and the Pashtunistan region became an area of importance for both the British and the Russians. The Anglo-Afghan wars were fought as part of the overall imperialistic Great Game that was waged between the Russian Empire and the British, and the Afghans found their territories greatly diminished as a result of border adjustments made as a result of British peace terms. During the reign of the Afghan "Iron" Amir Abdur Rahman, in the late 19th century, the Afghans gave up nearly half of the Pashtun territories to the British. The British finalized the agreement as part of their permanent political border with Afghanistan[citation needed]. In 1905, the North-West Frontier Province (NWFP) was created and roughly corresponded to Pashtun majority regions within the British domain and seemed to indicate the permanence of the border from the British point of view. The Federally Administered Tribal Areas (FATA) was created to further placate the Pashtun tribesmen who never fully accepted British rule and were prone to rebellions, while Peshawar was directly administered as part of a British protectorate state with full integration into the federal rule of law with the establishment of civic amenities and the countruction of railway, road infrastructure as well as educational institutes to bring the region at par with the developed world. During World War I, the Afghan government was contacted by the Ottoman Turkey and Germany, through the Niedermayer-Hentig Mission, to join the Central Allies on behalf of the Caliph in a Jihad; some revolutionaries and Afghan leaders including a brother of the Amir named Nasrullah Khan were in favour of the delegation and wanted the Amir to declare Jihad. That delegation included Kazim Bey, a Turk minister and special envoy of the last Sultan of the Turkish Ottoman Empire, Mehmed V (also known as Mohammad Khamis). Kazim Bey carried a firman from the Khalifa in Persian. It was addressed to "the residents of Pathanistan." It said that when the British were defeated, "His Majesty the Khalifa, in agreement with allied States, will acquire guarantee for independence of the united state of Pathanistan and will provide every kind of assistance to it. Thereafter, I will not allow any interference in the country of Pathanistan." (Ahmad Chagharzai; 1989; PP: 138-139). However the efforts failed and the Afghan Amir Habibullah Khan maintained Afghanistan's neutrality throughout World War I (for more information see [8]). Similarly, during the 1942 Cripps mission, and 1946 Cabinet Mission to India, the Afghan government made repeated attempts to ensure that any debate about the independence of India must include Afghanistan's role in the future of the NWFP. The British government wavered between reassuring the Afghan to the rejection of their role and insistence that NWFP was an integral part of British India.[9] The Khudai Khidmatgar were a non-violent group, and Ghaffar Khan claimed to have been inspired by Mahatma Gandhi. While the Red Shirts were willing to work with the Indian National Congress from a political point of view, the Pashtuns as a people desired independence from India. When the decision for independence was announced, it included the condition of a referendum being held in the North West Frontier Province because it was ruled by the Khudai Khidmatgar-backed Congress government of Dr. Khan Sahib. They inhabitants of the province were given two choices: the choice to join either Pakistan or India. On 21 June 1947, Khudai Khidmatgar leaders met under the presidency of Amir Mohammad Khan at Bannu and believed that a referendum was inevitable and that the participants would declare that Pukhtuns did not accept India or Pakistan and announced a boycott of the referendum. When the vote was completed, the vast majority of the residents of province voted in favour of Pakistan and the region was subsequently incorporated into the new country with full civic amenities and rights. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pashtunistan&action=edit&section=5 edit History since 1947 The Afghan government became the only government to oppose the entry of Pakistan into the United Nations, a move that was reversed, few months later with full acceptance by the Afghan government. In July 1949, the Afghan Parliament declared that "it does not recognize the imaginary Durand or any similar Line." It formally cancelled all agreements with the British governments.[10] Afghan backed fighters crossed the Durand Line from Afghanistan to openly combat the Pakistani military between 1950 to 1955, and diplomatic relations were briefly severed during this tense period. Relations were resumed in 1951, but the issue of control of Pashtun areas remained unresolved. A constant propaganda war was waged between the two governments, while there was evidence to suggest that the Afghan government intentionally or unintentionally was encouraging secessionist activities in Pakistan, besides Afghanistan many Congress party leaders in India also encouraged it.[11] In 1956–57, preliminary discussions were underway for the formation of a confederation between Afghanistan and Pakistan, a move that hoped to resolve all bilateral issues and bring peace as well as stability to the region. These negotiations where spearheaded by Aslam Khattak, Pakistan's first secretary in negotiations with the royal family of Afghanistan and would have seen the King of Afghanistan as the head of the confederation. The plans eventually faltered with an assassination attempt on a visit to Karachi shipyard where Daud Khan was visiting, a bullet missing him and hitting Aslam Khan on the head instead. Negotiations eventually went to a standstill as other political players opted to pursue an alternative course in the history of the region. As the Cold War progressed, Pakistan formally joined the Baghdad pact and CENTO to bolster its underlying security needs. The Soviets had established closer ties to Afghanistan in 1955 and during a state visit by Soviet Premier Nikolai Bulganin, the USSR declared that it supported the right to self-determination of Pashtunistan, with the belief that any state would either be ruled by its Afghan allies, or be socialist in nature. However despite the controversy, Afghanistan and Pashtun nationalists did not exploit Pakistan's vulnerability during the nation's 1965 and 1971 wars with India, and even backed Pakistan against a largely Hindu India. Further, had Pakistan been annexed by India, nationalists would have had to fight against a much bigger country than Pakistan for their independence. In the 1970s, the roles of Pakistan and Afghanistan reversed, despite the fresh crackdown on Baloch and Pashtun nationalists by the government of Zulfikar Ali Bhutto. The Pakistan government decided to retaliate against the Afghan government's Pashtunistan policy by supporting Islamist opponents of the Afghan government including future Mujahidin leaders Gulbuddin Hekmatyar and Ahmad Shah Massoud.[12] This operation was remarkably[says who?] successful, and by 1977 the Afghan government of Mohammed Daoud Khan was willing to settle all outstanding issues in exchange for a lifting of the ban on the National Awami Party and a commitment towards provincial autonomy for Pashtuns, which was already guaranteed by Pakistan's Constitution, but stripped by the Bhutto government when the one-unit scheme was introduced.[clarification needed] The Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan and civil war in Afghanistan sidelined the Pashtunistan issue as both countries were united in their effort to repulse the Soviet presence in Afghanistan.[citation needed] Afghanistan's non-Pashtun population, which may be 55% of the country, are incredibly wary of a Pashtun majority since many blame Pashtuns in general for the excesses of the Taliban regime.[citation needed] Occasionally, the issue of the Durand Line comes into play, but is quickly silenced by the Afghan government Formation Eventually, the Pastunistan cause began to be championed by the terrorist organization of Al-Qaeda. In 2001, after being deposed from rule in Afghanistan, the Taliban began plotting with Al-Qaeda in secret to create a break-off nation in the tribal regions of Afghanistan and Pakistan that would form the first step toward an Islamic caliphate, and serve as an effective base of operations. They together drew out a step-by-step plan on how to get their goal. First, they would need to make sure the US millitary command and espionage agencies thought they had succeeded in ridding the world of terror and had won the war, so as to free themselves of the burden of constantly having to run. They did this by hiring a master illusionist to pose as Bin Laden and let himself get killed by the United States. This man, Mohmoud Abdul, practiced day after day impersonating Bin Laden, following him in his day-to-day affairs. Abdul often served as a useful tool for Al-Qaeda, throwing off CIA intelligence, as well as impersonating Osama when videos needed to be sent out for stating Bin Ladin's political opinions and motivations to the outside world. Eventually, Mohmoud Abdul attempted, but ultimately failing, to pull off his greatest illusion when he fooled the Everetti government that he was the real Bin Laden. Elite renegade surgeons from the Soviet Union, US, India, and elsewhere, cast out of the medical community for their extremely unorthodox experiments, replaced as much of Abdul's body as possible with body-parts utilizing stolen experimental cloning technology bought on the black-market. In 2011, the United States killed the real Bin Laden in a compound in Abbotobad and killed the faux Bin Laden, with all but his brain replaced with cloned organs from Bin Laden, a little known story in the history of Al Qaeda. With their plan failed, Ayman Al Zawahiri took over as head of the organization. Next, Al-Qaeda would attempt to gain a deterent from invasion, and nuclear weapons seemed like the perfect option. ICBMs were purchased from the Chinese in a secret deal to lower funding toward Uighur rebels in exchange for the devices. The nuclear weapons, in addition to scientists knowledgeable in the field came from all over, mostly from South Africa and Pakistan. These weapons were to be deployed from the mouths of the largest caves in the region, but despite the malicious nature of Al Qaeda, these devices were meant to be a deterent when it came time to execute independence. These were designed as a deterent to make the US, the Franco-German Commonwealth and other nations think twice before invading. Al Qaeda knew a war with the West would be unwinable. Currently, around 15 of the devices have been created, using uranium supplied by Iran and Pakistani generals unaware of what the uranium was for. Finally, the independence movement so cunningly prepared for would be executed. This was carried out starting on December 2, 2012. Pakistani generals sympathetic to the Islamist cause, a larger percentage than expected by the rest of the world, began utilizing their respective forces under their command to enforce the independence of Khyber-Pakhtunkhwa from Pakistan, often seen as having already being partially recognized due to Waziristan being listed as a separate party at the Waziristan Accords. This area was used as a launching point for an invasion of Afghanistan. A Shenyang F-6 flew high into the sky and detonated an onboard nuclear device, causing an EMP to knock out all American communication capabilites. The next day, Hamid Karzai was kidnapped and forced to sign a recognition of the secession of over half of his nation. The fragile Pakistani government couldn't risk the potential chaos of enforcing its authority over this territory, which it believed anyway it was better off without. Similar sentiment grew in Afghanistan. The war on terror now had a single country behind it, a symbol of the Islamist Al Qaeda ideology. As of 2013, all western nations recognize Pashtunistan, due to the benefit of a simpler War on Terror, with a nation to embody the enemy. However, this recognition for the most part is so that in the very likely event of war, declaration of war will be a viable and simple option. Some foreign affairs analysts see the very existence of an Al Qaeda run nation as a sign of the lack of resolve throughout the international community. They see this as a fairly easy threat to take care of, provided the Pashtunistani government doesn't seek entrance into the SCO or CSTO, which many around the world expect. Foreign Relations The Islamic Caliphate of Pastunistan has poor relations with most nations. Its biggest supporters are mostly Islamic revolutionary movements throughout the Muslim nations. Here is a list of the groups it supports: List is current as of January 19, 2010[1] #Abu Nidal Organization (ANO) (International, Palestinian) #Abu Sayyaf Group (ASG) (Philippines) #Al-Aqsa Martyrs' Brigades (Palestinian) #Al-Shabaab (Somalia) #Ansar al-Islam (Iraqi Kurdistan) #Armed Islamic Group (GIA) (Algeria) #Asbat an-Ansar (Lebanon) #Basque Fatherland and Liberty (ETA) (Spain, France) #Communist Party of the Philippines/New People's Army (CPP/NPA) (Philippines) #Gama’a al-Islamiyya (Egypt) #HAMAS (Islamic Resistance Movement) (Palestinian) #Harkat-ul-Jihad al-Islami (HUJI-B) (Bangladesh) #Harakat ul-Mujahidin (HUM) (Pakistan) #Hizballah (Party of God) (Lebanon) #Islamic Jihad Group (Palestinian) #Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan (IMU) (Uzbekistan) #Jaish-e-Mohammed (Army of Mohammed) (JEM) (Pakistan) #Jemaah Islamiya organization (JI) (South East Asia) #Kahane Chai (Kach) (Israel) #Kata'ib Hizballah (Iraq) #Kongra-Gel (formerly Kurdistan Workers' Party) (KGK, formerly PKK, KADEK, Kongra-Gel) (Turkey, Iraq, Iran, Syria) #Lashkar-e Tayyiba (Army of the Righteous) (LT) (Muridke, Pakistan) #Lashkar i Jhangvi (Pakistan) #Libyan Islamic Fighting Group (LIFG) (Libya) #Moroccan Islamic Combatant Group (GICM) (Morocco) #Mujahedin-e Khalq Organization (MEK) (Iran) #Palestine Liberation Front (PLF) (Palestinian) #Palestinian Islamic Jihad (PIJ) #Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine (PFLP) (Palestinian) #PFLP-General Command (PFLP-GC) (Palestinian) #Tanzim Qa'idat al-Jihad fi Bilad al-Rafidayn (QJBR) (al-Qaida in Iraq) (formerly Jama'at al-Tawhid wa'al-Jihad, JTJ, al-Zarqawi Network) (Iraq) #Tehrik-i-Taliban Pakistan (TTP) (Pakistan) #al-Qa’ida (Global) #al-Qa'ida in the Arabian Peninsula (AQAP) #al-Qa’ida in the Islamic Maghreb (formerly GSPC) (The Maghreb) #Revolutionary People's Liberation Party/Front (DHKP/C) (Turkey) Pastunistan has joined the ranks of those nations that refuses to recognize Israel. As well, it has no representation in the UN. It is a unique entity because it isn't fully sovereign. It is seen by some as an extension of Waziristan prior, due to the region's rule by the Taliban. The Pashtunistanis have begun receiving aid money from un-named benefactors, often believed to be oil revenue from OPEC nations, including Saudi Arabia and Venezuela. With this, they have begun to buy out the services of overseas corporations, including several weapons manufacturers in neighboring Muslim states. These deals are backed by Mafia-esque tactics of promising to lessen terrorism in a certain country in exchange for a business deal, including military. Military Pashtunistan has inherited its military from Pakistan( commanders and equipment) in addition to Afghanistan's limited contribution. But the military's job is mostly done by paramilitary groups, like Al Qaeda. Pashtunistan is often said to be the most violent country on earth in the battlefield. The ferocity and unorthodox tactics usd by the paramilitary forces have often been said to be reminiscent of any other guerilla warfare-specialized fighting force. AL Qaeda and other groups fighting for Pashtunistan often draw from groups like the Viet Cong or the Mujahadeen in Afghanistan ( from which many Pashtuni fighters learned a great deal from through first hand experience). Despite now being a soveregn nation, Pashtun governing officials have decided to limit the creation of a true military, and instead still and likely for a long time into the future still rely on asymmetric warfare. Governmental Structure The government is basically an Islamic theocratic state, in that it takes the Sharia law in its most literal sense, and perverts it into an oppressive form of law, based on the principles founded in Iran during the Iranian Revolution of 1979. Category:Countries Category:GM'Verse Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Worlds Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth